


Call Me Yours

by negodamnlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negodamnlis/pseuds/negodamnlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Carmilla tries to see how flustered she can get her cute cashier by buying weird and suggestive things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> there will be 1-2 more chapters of this, just a beginning.

Laura had had the most boring shift ever., coming near the brek of it is when you hear a clacking on the floor, raising her curiosity Laura looked upward meeting the gaze of a raven haired woman.

Laura’s mouth gawked open, before her was a woman in tight leather pants, clinging to her ass in all the right places. A black corset, truly accenting her curves, before Laura’s eyes followed her gaze up to her eyes.

The raven haired beauty had a smirk spread across her face as Laura’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Uh hi, welcome to um” Laura begins to say, forgetting the store name of which she is working at.

Her present distraction is pushed forward as her eyes followed the raven haired beauty’s arms go into the shopping basket pulling items up on the conveyer.

Pulling out one by one, some fuzzy hand cuffs, a firm leather strap. Laura gulps before she continues.

Next the raven haired beauty pulls out a red lacy thong, Laura’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head, trying to maintain composer, the raven haired beauty has an ever present smirk upon her face, watching Laura with a cautious eye.

Next out comes a cherry flavoured lube, and whipped cream. Laura sucks in a deep breath trying not choke on her own air, seeing as her mouth is suddenly dry.

Laura starts to scan each item, trying to focus her eyes, when the raven haired beauty grabs her milkshake that apparently placed down and Laura failing to take notice of.

Her finger dips into the milkshake, swiping her finger with whipped cream hanging off of it. Laura stopped scanning the next item, the thong of course, it wrapped around her fingers as the raven haired beauty pulls her finger into her mouth, sucking the whipped cream off lightly, making a small moan in the process, never breaking eye contact with Laura.

Laura’s mouth is slightly a gap, watching in total fascination.

_Laura feeling her back slam against a door, as the dark haired woman breaks a rough kiss and starts trailing wet opened mouth kisses down Laura’s neck, which gains a moan appreciatively._

“Cupcake?” pulls you out of her trance, her eyes now going back up to meet the dark eyes awaiting to see her reaction.

“I- sorry” Laura says as she laughs, going back to scan the remainder of the items, until she notices, the dark haired woman’s finger going back to the milkshake. Laura gulps. Out comes a cherry, which Laura follows her fingers up to her mouth, the cherry meets red lips.

The dark haired woman places the whole cherry in her mouth, stem and all. Laura watches as her mouth moves slowly around the cherry and Laura feels her knees going weak, even more so as the dark haired women pulls out the stem in a perfectly tied cherry knot.

Laura lets out a deep breath, deciding to scan the rest of the items, while not looking at the woman, to prevent being further distracted. She places all the items in the bag, placing it up on the counter.

“That will be $69.58” she says still not looking at the woman.

The dark haired woman, chuckles at the thought of Laura not being able to look at her, but hands her, her credit card.

Laura quickly glances at the card looking for a name, Carmilla Karnstein. she runs the card and hands the receipt for Carmilla to sign. When Laura hands back the credit card with the approval slip, Carmilla hands her a piece of paper making Laura look at her. Carmilla smirks and winks at her and walks away.

If you can remember how to talk cutie, call me. 555-908-5676- Carmilla.

Laura attempts to finish her shift in peace, trying to keep composed, luckily her next customers were mostly older people, and they talked more than anything else.

Finally her shift ended. She had this constant debate with herself to call Carmilla or not. Thinking that maybe it was fate, she picked up the phone and called.

A sultry voice, that could only be owned by Carmilla.

“Hello?” she says, making Laura shiver.

“Uh, hey, it’s um your cashier?” Laura says back.

“I was wondering if you were going to call cupcake” she says, both parties laugh.


	2. Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura & Carmilla, meet again

After talking to Carmilla for five hours, _who talks to a stranger for five hours_?, Laura had reluctantly agreed to meet Carmilla Saturday night for dinner at a restaurant down the road from the store she worked at.

Three days ago, the two had agreed to text throughout the remainder of the three days, just to get to know each other better.

The day was dragging for Laura, anticipation building to finally and hopefully be able to talk to Carmilla in person, anyway.

Laura had just finished her shift and quickly set off on her journey on the bike ride home to prepare to meet her,

A quick shower, hair fully blown dried, carefully picking out a white dress hanging off of one shoulder and her hair going down in a braid, Laura does a quick once over on her outfit, feeling pleased with herself she quickly sets off to the restaurant, ignoring the incessant heartbeat that feels as though it’s going to explode out of her chest.

Not wanting to look dishevelled upon meeting Carmilla, Laura thought it was quite the fitting name, she had decided to walk. Rounding the corner on the street the restaurant is on, feeling her heart beat begin to race even harder than before. She inhales a deep breath, Carmilla made the reservation.

Entering the restaurant, Laura finally remembers to exhale the breath that has been held within her lungs, the hostess greeting her with a warm smile.

“Uh, hi, reservation for Karnstein” Laura says only half sure of herself.

_This wasn’t a sick joke right?_

“Yep! Karnstein, table for two right this way, the other party isn’t here yet but I will seat you now” the hostess smiles at you, her name tag read _Elsie_. She smiles back in appreciation before guided to be seated in a small cozy booth, only true light illuminated by a semi-large candle in the middle of the table.

Laura sat impatiently waiting for Carmilla to show, praying that she would actually show.

“Well, don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice” Laura hears a very familiar tone behind her, whipping her to see the familiar face, Laura’s jaw dropping when taking in her appearance. Similar to what she was wearing when they first met, black leather pants and an even tighter corset that previous. is that even possible?

“I’m not the one in a corset, which wow” Laura says watching a smirk form on Carmilla’s face. She swiftly slides in to the other side of the booth, watching Laura intently.  
“You came” Laura says to herself, almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

“Why wouldn’t I have? It was my idea, cupcake” Carmilla says in a surprisingly caring tone.

Laura just shrugs to herself, settling in more comfortably, Carmilla’s eyes never leave Laura’s eyes or her body. Laura feel’s a blush forming on her cheeks, when the hostess returns, who is apparently their waitress as well.

“Can I get you both something to drink?” Elise asks, her gaze staring into Carmilla.

“Get us a bottle of your best pinot grigio please” Carmilla says her eyes never Laura. Elsie huffs due to the face Carmilla isn’t giving her the time of day, Laura smiles lightly towards that.

Elsie returns with the bottle of wine, quickly pouring both glasses.

“And what can I get you?” Elsie turns solely to Carmilla awaiting her answer. Carmilla never removes her gaze from Laura no matter how hard Elsie tries.

“Go ahead cupcake” Carmilla motions for Laura, always the gentle woman.

“Uh, I’ll have the eggplant parmigana” Laura says, smiling at Carmilla.

“And I will have the veal cutlet” Carmilla says, smiling back at Laura.

Elsie leaves for a little while, Carmilla looks more at peace now.

“So cupcake, tell me about yourself” Carmilla asks.

“Uh, not much about me, small town girl, only child, over protective father. Finally being able to break free and move to the city” Laura says before laughing. “I’m sorry that doesn’t make me seem appealing at all does it” Laura continues hanging her head down.

Carmilla quickly reaches her hand across the table to grab Laura’s hand.

“It’s cute” Carmilla finally says, Laura’s head looks up her eyes instantly locking with hers.

Laura, bites her lip and Carmilla is about to say something else until Elsie, interrupts. Carmilla finally looks at her, and there is fire coming out of her eyes, Laura thinks that it’s extremely hot, but a little scary but brushes off the scariness.

Carmilla rolls her eyes as Elsie leaves, moving her gaze back to Laura.

“What about you? What’s your story?” Laura asks.

“My story? There’s not much to say” Carmilla replies.

“Oh come on, you’re telling me miss broody has no back story” Laura says with a glimmer of humour in her voice.

“You really wanna know?” Carmilla replies, Laura only nods, Carmilla lets out a breath, “buckle up creampuff, you’re in for a long night.”


	3. Smitten Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura's first official meet continues.

“Where do I even start?” Carmilla says while sighing and running her hand through her hair.

“Just tell me about you” Laura says to her with a small smiling appearing.

“Okay umm… well I am originally from Styria…”Carmilla begins before Laura cuts her off.

“Styria, huh? What’s that like?” Laura asks curiously.

“You going to interrupt me every time I begin to tell you something about me, we will never get through” Carmilla says with a slight laugh in her tone.

Laura laughs with a small blush appearing on her cheeks, Carmilla smiles at her.

“I-I’m sorry please continue” Laura says as graciously as she can with Carmilla’s eyes staring into her soul.

Carmilla laughs, “Small family, wanted to marry me off, I took off and moved here, never looked back.” she finishes watching Laura carefully.

“Do you ever miss them?” Laura asks with Carmilla taken a back, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that” Laura adds with her voice trailing off.

“I don’t” Carmilla says quietly.

“Don’t what exactly?” Laura asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

“I don’t miss them, we didn’t have a good relationship to begin with” Carmilla finishes.

They finish their meals in silence after that, Laura feeling stupid for asking such a personal question and Carmilla afraid she scared Laura off. Carmilla finished her last bite and wiped her mouth with a napkin, then noticed Laura was also done.

“Do you live near here?” Carmilla asks.

“Twenty minute walk or so, why?” Laura responds.

“I was wondering if I could walk you home?” Carmilla asks, and as if on cue the check comes, Carmilla reaches into her clutch and quickly puts money in the leather holder and gestures for Laura to get up.

She quickly obliges but reaches for her bag to pay for her portion, Carmilla’s hand stops hers, Laura trying to ignore the electricity shock she feels throughout her body.

“I got it cutie, don’t worry” Carmilla says but Laura tries to object, “It’s my pleasure, honestly” Carmilla quickly adds in. Laura just smiles but quickly kisses her cheek followed by a whispered, “thank you.”

They walk towards the entrance, Laura leading the way, Camilla doesn’t fail to notice what a nice butt she has, and smirks to herself. Once they leave the restaurant, they walk side by side, occasionally their fingers bump each other, send shocks down both their bodies. After the third time of their hands bumping each other Laura grabs her hand to hold it but Carmilla took it as an invitation to intertwine their fingers.

It took all of Laura’s strength not to squeal in excitement. She grinned at Carmilla appreciatively. The don’t speak much the whole way to Laura’s but they both can’t help but notice how at ease they feel with each other.

As they get closer to the apartment, they gradually move closer and closer to one another.

They finally reach the apartment, Carmilla follows Laura inside. They reach the door.

“Look I know I didn’t say much today or really told you my story, but I guess I am not ready to reveal certain sides of me, just yet but all things considered I had a good time tonight, so thank you for agreeing to meet with me” Carmilla says and Laura quickly turns to look at her staring into her eyes.

“It’s okay Carmilla, I get it, everyone has family issues, but if you ever choose that you want to speak about it, I will be here, I promise” Laura says reassuringly and smiles, “also thank you again for dinner, next time is on me I promise” she also adds.

“Next time huh, someone is optimistic” Carmilla says before letting out a laugh, watching Laura’s mouth drop open, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, that sounds wonderful.”

Laura shoves her shoulder, “jerk” she says playfully. Earning a smile from Carmilla.

“Would you like to come in?” Laura asks.

Carmilla pouts, “I don’t think that’s a good idea this time cupcake, I want to do things right with you” she adds and Laura nods, trying not to show disappointment but fails.

They stare into each others eyes for what seems like eternity, and Carmilla steps forward and she hears Laura’s breath hitch but continues to step forward.

Laura reaches out and touches Carmilla’s arm and quickly breaks the distance as her lips hover over hers, Carmilla cups her face staring into her eyes once more as her lips brush against Laura’s in the softest most sweetest kiss you’ve ever experienced.  
Laura hummed against her lips pulling her closer as Carmilla broke away but Laura quickly chased after her and captured her lips in a kiss again. After both needing air they pulled away from each other. They both laugh as Laura moved forward and captures Carmilla in a tight hug.

Before Carmilla pulls away she whispers, “text me when you start to miss me” and kisses her temple.

Laura smiles and nods as she opens the door and waves bye to Carmilla and enters the apartment. As soon as the door closes she presses her back against the door and sighs, smiling, not feeling that way for a very long time.

After an hour has passed Laura pulls out her phone.

 **Laura** : I already miss you.   
**Carmilla** : that didn’t take long  
 **Laura** : shut up  
 **Carmilla** : make me  
 **Laura:** I would if I could

Laura thinks Carmilla could be the worst or the best thing that has come into her life yet. She is just about to fall asleep with a smile on her face when her phone went off again, quickly checking the screen.

 **Carmilla** : if you’re not busy Friday night, there is a band playing at a bar out of town would you want to go with me?


	4. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla go out of town together.

Laura laid in bed looking up at the ceiling after getting Carmilla’s last text message. She quickly looked at it once more.

 **Carmilla:** if you’re not busy Friday night, there is a band playing at a bar out of town would you want to go with me?

It’s entirely too soon isn’t it? But if she doesn’t go she could regret not going. Carmilla had been really sweet walking her home earlier this evening. Smiling at the thought Laura thought, _oh what the hell_.

 **Laura** : that sounds great! What time should I be ready?

Realizing she hadn’t even sent a reply in hours Carmilla might be asleep now. Until she heard her phone play a familiar tune.

 **Carmilla** : dinner before bar, does 5 work, it’s quite the drive  
 **Laura:** how far away is this place? 5 is fine though.  
 **Carmilla:** two hour drive, were going to stay at a hotel don’t worry I have everything taken care was just waiting to see if you said yes or no cutie ;)

Laura hadn’t realized she was blushing. Over a god damn text message non the less.

 **Laura:** that is fine, see ya then!

\--

The days dragged until Laura realized it was Friday, in face Carmilla would be here in half an hour, quickly double checking she packed everything she pateintly waited for Carmilla to arrive.

A knock on the door, Laura quickly ran over trying to gather composure before opening the door. Laura still can’t believe how good Carmilla looks in leather pants, Laura bites her lips absentmindedly.

“Hey cupcake” Carmilla says with a sultry voice.

“Hey” Laura says to her with a smile.

“Ready to go?” Carmilla asks her.

“Uh yea, just let me grab my bag” Laura says running to the bedroom to grab the bag.

They both head downstairs to Carmilla’s black Camaro which is waiting for them at the entrance of the apartment block, Carmilla swiftly walks over making sure to put an extra sway in her hips and opens the door for her.

“Woah, this is yours?” Laura asks.

“Mhmm” Carmilla says as Laura gets in, Carmilla takes her bag and puts in the trunk before moving over to the drive seat.

“Play whatever music you want cupcake, make yourself comfortable just please for the love of god refrain from playing those one direction twerps I can’t stand them.” Carmilla says with a chuckle.

Laura smiles and turns on the top 40, playing Taylor Swift, Carmilla doesn’t look impressed but doesn’t say anything..

“So where exactly is this town you’re taking me” Laura asks.

“You got nothing to worry about sundance, like I said it’s a two hour drive from here.” Carmilla says, Laura nods, choosing to trust her after barely not knowing her.

Laura hadn’t noticed she fell asleep when she woke up there was a light touch on her shoulder.

“Cupcake, wake up we are here now” Carmilla says sweetly.

Laura stirs in her sleep, “did I fall asleep, Carm I’m sorry” Laura quickly says and Carmilla smiles, getting out of the car grabbing the bags and returning to the passenger side opening the door for Laura.

Laura gets out and smiles appreciatively towards her taking her bag from Carmilla even though she protested, Carmilla takes the opportunity to wrap her arm around Laura’s shoulder protectively. Laura sighs happily and moves in more towards Carmilla as they walk towards the hotel.

“Reservation for Karnstein” she says dryly never once letting go of Laura, which makes Laura smile.

“Ah yes room 1698, luxury suite” he says handing her the keys.

“Luxury sweet Carm? Isn’t that little much” Laura asks.

“I spared no expense for you cutie” Carmilla says. Laura blushes.

They arrive at the door, Carmilla removes the bag from Laura’s hand and places the key in the door opening it and gesturing for Laura to go in first.

The suite is more than could be imagined. There was a Jacuzzi in the corner, two separate bedrooms, a full stocked bar and the view of whatever city they in was through the full panel windows with a grand piano in front of it.

“Wow” Laura says, Carmilla now beside her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, “Do you like it?” Carmilla asks, Laura nods.

“How much do I owe you?” Laura asks.

Carmilla looks confused, “for what?” she asks.

“My half of this room, half of the gas” Laura says.

Carmilla steps forward and smiles, cupping the side of her face and staring into her inviting eyes, “Creampuff, this is my treat to you, I am not taking any of your money” she says. They stare into each others eyes momentarily before they move forward towards each other feeling each other’s breath upon their lips before finally breaking the space and their lips are moving against each others, in a slow yet passionate motion.

Laura grabs at Carmilla pulling her closer by her arms and Carmilla smiles into the kiss, kissing her once more before pulling away.

“I don’t think I could ever get used to that” Laura says and Carmilla blushes. They look at the clock 7:30PM.

“Want to go eat” Carmilla asks and before Laura has the chance to answer her stomach growls, Carmilla smirks and grabs her hand intertwining their fingers pulling her out the door.

They arrive at a greek restaurant down the block, both opting to walk opposed to driving, it was a gorgeous day and it’s a more intimate setting to walk with one another by their sides.

“Order whatever you want cutie” Carmilla says, staring at her lovingly.

A waiter appears, a name tag reads Kirsch.

“Hey hotties, I am Kirsch your waiter, what can I get you?” he asks, Carmilla rolls her eyes.

“Uhm, I will have the Gyro plate please and a grape soda” Laura orders, Carmilla ordering the same but with diet coke instead.

Carmilla started talking about this band that she liked who was playing at the bad, Laura thought it was so refreshing to see her speaking about something she was so passionate about.

Laura just smiled listening to Carmilla talk because it was rare and before she knew it they had ended up at the bar, Carmilla’s arm wrapped around her shoulders once again and Laura settled in close to her side. Carmilla smiles and kisses her temple.

Deciding on a both close to the stage, they get in after ordering a glass of wine for Carmilla and a creamsicle martini for Laura. They sat opposite from each other, the band wasn’t going to be on for another hour, top 40 playing in the background, much to Carmilla’s disliking. Laura was loving every minute of it bopping along to all the beats, Carmilla was amused.

“Laura do you wan’t to go dance?” Carmilla asks her sweetly.

“What-I- me? You don’t even like this music” Laura says.

“Yeah but I like you so if you want to lets do it” Carmilla says getting out of the booth. Laura was wearing a red dress that flowed freely, looking amazing against Carmilla’s leather outfit.

_I’ve been drinking, I’ve been drinking_   
_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_   
_I’ve been thinking, I’ve been thinking_   
_Why can’t I get my fingers off it baby?_   
_I want you, na na_

Carmilla leads Laura to the dance floor turning her so her back end is against her front, swaying their hips against one another as the song plays, Carmilla’s hands grab her hips moving them more in time with her own.

_We woke up in the kitchen,_   
_Saying how the hell did this shit happen?_   
_Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night_   
_Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club_   
_Drunk in love._

As the last sentence plays, Carmilla places a light kiss on her neck making her shiver, she smiles as their bodies keep dancing. Laura takes the opportunity to turn herself around, placing one of her legs in between Carmilla’s her hands thrown over her shoulders moving to the beats, never once breaking eye contact.

Laura bites her lip watching Carmilla move against her.

_We be all night_   
_And everything alright_   
_No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights_   
_ Boy, I’m drinking  
Park it in my lot 7-11 _

Laura had had enough, she grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her face down and colliding their lips together as their bodies move together, Laura lets out a small moan into Carmilla’s mouth making her kiss her more feverishly.

They pull away gasping for air placing another small peck on each others lips as they walk back to their booth, hand in hand.

They’re staring at each other like they’re ready to each one another, Carmilla has a very present smirk playing on her lips.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage Carmilla and the Vamps” the announcer says before leaving the stage and the crowd in the bar cheers loudly.

“Wait what?” Laura asks, Carmilla gets up and walks towards the stage but turns around to smirk at her, leaving Laura confused.

Turns out Carmilla can sing, in fact she may have the best voice Laura has ever heard, they mostly covered rock songs, Bon Jovi, Van Halen, that kind of thing, unill Carmilla sits in front of the piano, the band leaving her and she looks into Laura’s eyes before playing the next song, one Laura has never head of before.

“I would like to dedicate this song to someone very important to me, she’s here with me tonight, she knows who she is” Carmilla says glancing at Laura one last time smiling at her shyly.

_Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground_   
_Eyes shut, I find myself in love racing the earth_   
_And I’m soaked in your love_   
_And love was right in my path in my grasp_   
_And me and you belong_

Laura feels the water burning in her eyes, trying not to cry and ruin her make up as she hears Carmilla keep singing.

_I wanna run, run_   
_Smash into you_

_Ears closed, what I hear no one else has to know_   
_Cause’ I know that what we have is worth first place in gold_   
_And I’m soaked in your love_   
_And love was right in my path, in my grasp_

_And me and you belong._

Carmilla finishes playing, Laura now has tears free falling down her face. The crowd is cheering for Carmilla.

“Thank you, I haven’t been able to write any of my owns songs for quite sometime, but I’ve recently become inspired enough to do so, so thanks for being so positive about it and have a good night.” Carmilla says leaving the stage, se returns to the booth noticing Laura’s crying she slides in beside her.

“Hey why are you crying is everything okay? Was it too muc-” before Carmilla can finish speaking Laura’s lips were on hers pulling her closer, kissing her with as much passion she can find, Carmilla kissing back just as much. Pulling away for air they look at each other with contentment.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your band” Laura asks, never letting go of Carmilla.

“Now where is the fun in that?” Carmilla says, Laura giggles and leans into kiss Carmilla once more. “Okay let’s go cupcake, I’m doing sharing you with everyone in this bar now” Carmilla says and Laura erupts in giggles but grabs her hand and they leave the bar.

Walking under the star light, exchanged laughter, smiles and kisses were shared between the two. Neither of them remembering ever being so happy.

When they reach the hotel room, Laura quickly pushes Carmilla against the door kissing her again, Carmilla’s breath gets shaky. Carmilla gently pushes her away and Laura pouts.

“Let me unlock the door cutie” Carmilla says and Laura nods waiting the whole 2 seconds it takes to get in the room. Her lips attach to Carmilla’s neck as Carmilla tries to swiftly lead her to the bedroom. Once they arrive Laura pushes her down on the bed. Carmilla is slightly taken aback by the forcefullness of Laura but goes with it. Laura climbs on top of her straddling her waist leaning down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss.

Her hips start grinding down on hers, Carm lets out a light moan, running her hands up Laura’s thighs, and when Laura starts to go back to her neck, Carmilla realizes now is not the time.

She gently pushes Laura off her.

“Cupcake, we can’t do this now” Carmilla says.

Laura starts to panic, “you don’t want me?” Laura says as her voice cracking a little bit, hoping off Carmilla’s lap and leaving the room.

“Damnit” Carmilla says under her breath, getting up following her.

“Laura…” she begins to say.

“No it’s fine, you spent some time with me and now you don’t feel the same way” Laura says eliciting a small sniffle. Carmilla instantly rushes over to her embracing her in a hug as she cries and whispering in her ear, “I do want you trust me I do and had you been anyone else we probably would have but Laura I actually like you probably more than I have ever like anyone and you’re the one person I don’t want to screw up with” Carmilla says feeling vulnerable.

Laura quickly turns her head to look at her, tears still filling her eyes but cups Carmilla’s face and giving her the most gentle kiss.

“I feel the same way” Laura says and this time Carmilla is the one to kiss her, Laura smiles into it then yawns.

“Are you sleepy? We can go to bed if you want” Carmilla offers.

“That may not be a bad idea” Laura says, smiling at her softly.

Carmilla nods, “do you want to sleep in the same bed or separate, that’s why I booked two bedrooms I wasn’t sure” she says.

“I would rather sleep beside you if that’s okay, this place is rather large” Laura says.

“Yes of course that’s okay come on” Carmilla says pulling her hand into the bedroom. Laura just smiles at her.

“You can change in here and I will change in the bathroom” Laura says before going to the bathroom.

Carmilla just smiles to her self as she starts undressing, Laura must change in super speed because she’s out of the bathroom in 5 seconds seeing Carmilla in her red lacy underwear.

“I-um-I’m sorry” Laura says/

“Cutie it’s fine, Carmilla says throwing on an oversized t-shirt and crawling into the bed, Laura swiftly follows. Laura is laying facing Carmilla and Carmilla is facing her.

“So um thank you for this” Laura says looking into her eyes.

“No need to thank me creampuff” Carmilla says but Laura leans forward to place a few kisses on her cheek and finally a lingering kiss on the lips. Carmilla blushes but places one final kiss on her lips before pulling her closer.

Laura leaned her head on Carmilla’s chest and the last thing she remembers hearing was the beating of Carmilla’s heart.

 

 


	5. Happy One Month Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE. Part 1 :)

Carmilla and Laura had been dating for approximately one month now. Laura was slowly starting to break down Carmilla’s walls. Laura had been to a few other shows of Carmilla’s, every time Carmilla dedicated a song to her. They had established they were girlfriends now. Anytime she thought of it, a smile appeared on her face.

Laura hadn’t seen Carmilla in a week and a half though, she was doing a few shows ten hours away and Laura couldn’t get the time off work, she missed her, but today, she came home. Laura had told Carmilla she was going to plan a date for her upon her arrival. The spoke the whole time but she just wanted to kiss and hug Carmilla.

Laura looked at the clock 10:00am, Carmilla was supposed to arrive at her apartment in about 6 hours, she quickly gathers her things and heads out the door to prepare for later. Quickly grabbing her phone to send Carmilla a text message.

 **Laura:** hey Carm! I miss you, I can’t wait to see you : )  <3

She smiles as she places her phone in her bag, she had said to Carmilla everything she was going to plan, everything was a surprise. Carmilla had been amazing, planning everything, constantly making sure Laura was put first no matter how much she protested. Hell she even asked her at a picnic under the stars after a show, so Laura needed today to be perfect.

Walking to the nearest grocery store to her apartment, refusing to buy cupcakes and opting to make them instead. Carmilla spared no expense so Laura spares no effort. Placing some of the items into the cart when she heard her phone go off, pulling it out of her bag she quickly looks and smiles after reading who it was.

 **Carm:** hey cutie, I miss you too, can’t wait to see you later! X-C

Laura’s face pulls a very large grin, gaining a few weird looks from the other customers, not caring, she quickly tried to gather the rest of the items and head back to her home.

Forgetting how much all the bags were weighing, Laura struggled to carry everything back to the apartment, trying to rush without dropping anything, she heard her phone go off, she groaned as she wasn’t able to answer it.

Finally reaching her apartment she quickly set the bags down and unlocked the door grabbing the bags running over to the counter huffing in the process, unloading the bags onto the counter, preparing to make the cupcakes, forgetting about her phone.

Cupcakes done and iced, to the best of Laura’s ability, she even managed to make some chocolate chip cookies, glancing at the clock read 3:25, smiling to herself, Carmilla would be here soon. After a quick clean up Laura even had time to shower, wanting to look her best. When suddenly she heard a knock on the door, Laura furrowed her brow wondering who it could be as she walks over to answer the door. Once the door was opened Carmilla was standing in front of her leaning against the door frame.

“Carm!” Laura exclaimed throwing her arms Carmilla’s neck, nuzzling her head in the crook of it.

“Hey cutie” Carmilla whispers in her ear, Laura pulls away with a smile on her face pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“I missed you so much” Laura says looking into her eyes. Carmilla smiles and kisses her once more with a little more passion and slower.

Carmilla intertwines their fingers and starts to tug her out the door.

“Uh where are we going?” Laura asks, trying to still them but failing.

“I want to go for a walk…with you” Carmilla says, rather shyly.

“I thought I was planning everything?”

“You are, I promise, I just really want to go for a walk with you… please” Carmilla asks pleadingly.

“Ugh fine but this is literally the only thing you’re planning” Laura says sternly, Carmilla nods and Laura smiles at her.

They walk with Carmilla’s arm around Laura’s shoulder with Laura snuggled into her side.

“Where are we going Carm?” Laura whispers, Carmilla places a kiss on her forehead and smiles.

“We need something to celebrate today cutie” before Laura could say anything they’re in front of a liquor store.

“What are we celebrating?” Laura asks pulling away but grabbing her hand, and they enter the store. Carmilla doesn’t say anything, just smirks at Laura and continues walking, grabbing a bottle of champagne walking over to the cashier.

She pays for it even though Laura said she would, carmilla refused because it was her idea.

When they arrive back at the apartment, Carmilla places the champagne down and instantly pulls Laura in towards her and kisses her hungrily, Laura moans by the shock of her actions.

“Happy one month cutie” Carmilla says with a big smile on her face. Laura’s jaw dropped at her but smiled.

“Carm..” she says while giving her a big hug.

“Alright creampuff, what do you have planned?” Carmilla asks.

“Right…right” Laura says, “Dinner and a movie? I know it’s kind of cliché but I really didn’t feel like going out since I haven’t seen you in a week and a half an I hope-” she’s cut off by Carmilla’s lips on hers. Once Carmilla removes them, “that’s okay” Laura finishes and Carmilla adds a quick peck giggling at her.

“That sounds wonderful cupcake, what’s for dinner” Carmilla asks.

“Umm…” Laura says.

“Laura PLEASE don’t tell me cupcakes” Carmilla says, Laura remains silent. Carmilla walks towards her. She grabbed her face in her hands, “don’t get me wrong but the baked version has nothing compared to you” she says looking into her eyes. Laura smiles bashfully.

“Pizza?” Laura asks, Carmilla nods kissing her once more.

After Laura placed an order for a large cheese pizza she sat and curled up next to Carmilla on the couch.

“They said it’ll be here in half an hour” turning her head up to look at Carmilla, and for what seemed like an eternity of eye contact, Carmilla leans forward and captures her lips in the slowest kiss.

Laura turns her body to face her more moving her hand to cup her cheek. Carmilla’s lips move to kiss her cheek then down her jaw then up to her ear, Laura shivers.

“I really missed you” Carmilla whispers in her ear before capturing her earlobe and scraping her teeth down it gently, Laura moans and is about to pull Carmilla back to her lips until there is a knock on the door.

“Damnit” Laura groans, Carmilla quickly kisses her before getting up to get the pizza, after paying the man for the pizza she returns to the couch placing the pizza on the table. Laura takes this as her turn to straddle her lap and lean in for another kiss, Carmilla taken a back by the quickness of her actions but quickly rubs her hands on her lower back.

With each kiss, their movements become more and more heated. Laura pulls away when her stomach growls, smiling apologetically getting up to grab plates. She didn’t notice Carmilla follow her only realizing when she reached for plates, Carmilla wrapping her arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. Laura smiled and turned around plates still in her hand, Carmilla leans down to place a small kiss on her lips.

“Cups?” Carmilla asked and Laura pointed to the cabinet and Carmilla pulls out two glasses for the champagne, when she arrives back at the couch she pours the two glasses handing one to Laura first.

“Thank you m’lady” Laura says smiling and Carmilla nods as they both take a piece of pizza, eating in silence.

“So how was New York?” Laura asks, breaking the silence. Carmilla stiffens before quickly looking at Laura.

‘It was nothing without you” she says in all seriousness. Laura blushes before looking down. Carmilla places her plate on the table. “I really did miss you Laura, it was only a week and a half but felt like an eternity” she cupped Laura’s face ever so gently, rubbing her thumb on her cheek bone.

“Movie?” Laura asks, Carmilla nods and Laura gets up to put the disc she pre selected into the bluray player. Grabbing a blanket from the closet beside the tv she quickly returns and nuzzles into Carmilla’s side, which Carmilla smiles about.

Turns out Laura has chosen _insidious_ it also turns out that Carmilla is really scared of horror movies.

 

TBC


	6. Happy One Month Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Call me yours chapter 6:

…Or at least she seemed like she was afraid of horror movies. She used it as a tactic to pull Laura in her lap and wrap her arms around her waist. Not that Laura was complaining.

Half way through the film Laura felt soft lips leaving light kisses along her neck, Laura turns her head and moves it towards her shoulder her giving her more access which she appreciated.

Five minutes in and she couldn’t take it anymore, she turned her head and caught her lips with her own, they kissed in a steadily pace. Carmilla pulled her off her lap and more to the side of the couch, keeping her legs across her lap.

Laura quickly took the chance to deepen the kiss, her nails scrapping the back of her scalp. Carmilla moans into her mouth, Laura smiles into the kiss. Laura removes one leg from her lap and places it behind her back, Carmilla pushes her to lie down, falling into the space between her legs.

Carmilla takes the opportunity to grind her hips into her as she falls down beside her capturing her lips in another kiss. Laura moves her lips to the side of her neck quickly finding her pulse point, nipping at it with her teeth. Making sure to suck hard enough to leave a mark.

“uh…fuck” carmilla replies shakily. Laura smiles into the base of her neck before reapplying pressure to the same spot, Carmilla’s hips buckle forward. Laura’s mouth captures onto Carmilla’s earlobe and lightly tugs it with teeth she shudders to the touch.

Until Laura’s phone goes off.

“You can’t be serious” Carmilla groans.

“Ignore it” Laura says and Carmilla quirks an eyebrow at her. Laura pushes her off while giggling, Carmilla was about to protest until Laura reaches for her hand and pulls her into the bedroom.

Carmilla smirks at her. When they reach the bedroom Laura pushes Carmilla down on the bed, straddling her hips. Se leans down and captures her lips in a super slow passionate kiss.

“Laura” Carmilla says breathy.

Laura just looks at her and stokes the side of her face, her eyes full of lust but love.

“Are you sure” Carmilla asks, Laura doesn’t reply she instead kisses her, Carmilla gets the message and runs her hands down her back running her nails roughly. Laura bites her lip slightly in reaction. Carmilla bunches the back of her shirt and proceeds to pull it over her head.

Taking in every inch of her torso, Carmilla stares in aw.

“You’re so beautiful Laura” Carmilla whispers quietly. It was finally going to happen after a month of dating, Laura blushes.

“This needs to go” Laura says before pulling her up to pull her shirt off. Carmilla allows it and becomes very shy, Laura notices and pushes her down kissing ever crevice of skin she can find.

Moving to take off the bra she watches Carmilla looking for a sign of unease but Carmilla nods at her, Laura quickly unhooks it and pulls it off, within seconds she has her nipple in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it before racking her teeth against it ever so lightly.

Carmilla moans and runs her hand through her hair.

Laura moves down to Carmilla’s hips placing light kisses on her hip bones before pulling at her leather pants pulling them down, placing kisses on all the new exposed skin, sucking at her inner upper thigh.

“L-Laura please” Carmilla begs slightly.

“Please what? Laura asks playfully.

“Fuck me”

“As you wish” she says before kissing her core through her black panties, her hips grind upwards against her. She grabs the side of her panties and pulls them down.

She licks her slit, absorbing the wet from her folds. Carmilla moans as Laura licks her clit slowly before capturing it in her mouth sucking on it.

Carmilla moans “Laura please” is all Laura has to hear she slides one finger in pumping slowly before adding another finger, Carmilla’s hips meet each thrust, Laura still sucking on her clit.

“Fuck, Laura I am so close” Carmilla says as her walls are tightening around Laura’s fingers. She is just about to come undone when…

“Laura” a male calls out, “why is your door unlocked?” Laura’s head pops up and quickly scrambles upward to grab her shirt.

“Shit” Laura mutters, leaving a dumbfounded Carmilla on the bed, Laura runs out of the bedroom.

She walks into the living room.

“Hey dad” Laura says as calmly as possible.

“Why haven’t you been answering your phone?” he asks standing waiting for an answer.

“I’ve been…busy.”

“Well had you even checked your phone you would know I was stopping by, but why on earth was your door unlocked?”

As if on cue Carmilla comes walking out of the bedroom a smug look on her face until she sees the slight confrontation going on.

“And who is this young lady?” he asks.

“Uh, this is Carmilla she’s um she’s my…gal pal” Laura says while moving to stand beside her.  
“Nice to meet you Carmilla” he says as he extends a hand to her, she shakes it shyly with a worried posture.

“Well I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, so Laura I am staying at the hotel down the road…maybe check your phone a little more often, I will be buy again tomorrow, we will spend the day together, Carmilla if you would like to join us” he says as he heads to the door before turning to face her again, “Laura, please remember to lock the door” he says as he heads out the door Laura runs over to it and locks it before turning to face Carmilla.

“Well that was a kick” Carmilla says less than amused.

“I am sorry about that, ugh I should have checked my phone” Laura says.

“Well you know I am just your gal pal after all” Carmilla says jokingly.

“I’m not out yet, I didn’t mean that I know what we are it just happened so soon” Laura says and she is about to start rambling again before carmilla places a small kiss on her lips.

“It’s fine cutie” Carmilla says with a smile on her face.

“Ugh why did this have to happen today” Laura says, Carmilla shrugs.

Laura’s phone goes off again.

Dad: sorry about interrupting you and your friend, ill be by at 9 am tomorrow to get the both of you.

Laura quickly sends a reply off.

“Well looks like you got roped in to going tomorrow” Laura says.

Carmilla scoffs.

“I’ll make it worth your while” Laura pleads.

“You better” Carmilla adds before getting her stuff.

“You’re leaving?” Laura adds with a pout. Carmilla pulls her in with a passionate kiss.

“As much as I would love to continue what we started cutie, if I am going to be spending the day with princess sunshine and her over protective father I need all the rest I can get, I will come back tomorrow” she says as she gives her another kiss and heads out the door, Laura does another small wave.

Two seconds later her phone goes off again.

C: don’t forget to lock the door, cutie.  
L: you suck  
C: ;)


	7. you've got a long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hollis, Carmilla and Laura. recipe for disaster or a blessing in disguise?

“Laura?” her father called for her once again, after Carmilla pulled her away again to make out. Laura stopped protesting a while because if she’s being honest it’s a nice distraction but it always leaving her wanting more. She sighs and walks over to where her dad was.

“Yeah dad?” by now she has been looking exhausted, it’s now 4 P.m and she was tired of being with her father with random gallivanting.

“What do you think of this?” he asks showing her a kitchen table.

“It’s alright, but like you have one of those already so why would you need a new one?”

“About that, I was thinking about moving into the city, to be closer to you” he says as he keeps walking and Laura stood frozen in shock, she felt Carmilla walk up behind her.

“Cupcake, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Laura doesn’t say anything just standing there before she bolts after her dad as fast as her little legs could take her.

“I’m sorry did you just say move here?” Laura asks trying not to sound too frantic.

“It’s just a possibility munchkin, come on I need to get home today I have some things to figure out, I will drive you and your friend home” he says to her, she nods motion for Carmilla to follow.

In the past seven hours, they had gone for breakfast at IHOP, went and saw a film which he let Carmilla choose, some artsy French film, Laura’s dad had fallen asleep in, and now various shopping, IKEA, home sense and home depot.

Laura was afraid Carmilla was going to despise her for the day but she just kept smiling at her reassuringly.

“Where can I drop you off?” Mr. Hollis asks Carmilla.

“Uh, dad, actually Carmilla is going to come to my place I mean it’s rather early and she promised to watch Lord of the Rings with me.”

Laura watched as Carmilla’s jaw dropped but she just smiled at her waiting for her dad’s response, not realizing they had pulled up to her apartment.  
Laura was about to get out when her dad grabbed her arm.

“Carmilla, do you mind giving us a minute” he asks kindly and Laura is about to open her mouth to say something until Carmilla interrupts her.

“Sure no problem Mr. Hollis, I will meet you inside Laura.” she says before swiftly exiting the vehicle.

“How long have you been with Carmilla?” he asks turning his full attention to Laura.

“Um what?”

“I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you, not to mention when I surprised you yesterday, you both exited the bathroom looking dishevelled.” Laura smiles to herself.

“Just over a month” she says, “You’re not mad are you?”

“Mad, no honey, I’m happy for you, just don’t let her hurt you.”

Laura quickly hugs her father and says a quick bye before exiting the vehicle and walking up to her apartment with a smile plastered on her face. Carmilla didn’t have a key so she was just standing in the hall waiting for her.

She rushes to the key and turns the lock entering the apartment in a hurry.

“Hey is everything ok-” Carmilla starts to say until Laura has her backed up against the door kicking the life out of her. Carmilla moans out of surprise into the kiss, Laura taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slide her hands up Carmilla’s shirt raking her nails down her stomach.  
When Laura finally breaks away the kiss for air, she smirks at Carmilla who is standing in front of her unable to speak, Laura grabs her and pulling her into the bedroom with her.

“I-I guess your chat we-went okay then?” Carmilla asks finally able to speak. Laura laughs and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

“He knows about us, and about me, he’s happy, but now I am hoping you’re not tired at all” Laura says seductively.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” Carmilla asks, semi amused.

“Because” Laura says and kisses Carmilla again before she continues, “I don’t plan on letting you sleep at all tonight.” she says as her lips move down her neck, her teeth lightly scarping on her pulse point, making Carmilla moan loudly.

Laura pushes her down on the bed, climbing on top of her in an animalistic sense, she grabs the hem of Carmilla’s shirt pulling it over her head, lips instantly attached to her collarbones, leaving purple marks as she moves painfully slow, driving Carmilla insane.

She moves her hands behind Carmilla back unhooking her bra pulling it off, rolling her nipples in both her hands.

“Fuck Laura, please” Carmilla whines.

“Please what?”

“Fuck. Me.” Carmilla demands.

Laura smirks at her popping one erect nipple in her mouth, her teeth grazing it, Carmilla hips buckle underneath her.

Moving from her nipple she makes her way down Carmilla’ stomach leaving marks as she goes.

“Laura please, I can’t take it anymore” Carmilla whines. Laura took it as her cue and pulled down on Carmilla’s black tights taking her underwear with them. Kissing up her legs until she his her slit she does a light lick. Looking up at Carmilla, “You’re so wet” Laura says with lust hanging in her voice.

“Laura come on please” Carmilla says. Laura licks her clit, making her moan and her hips buck upward, she captures her clit in her mouth flicking it lightly as she slides one finger in and starts pumping it lightly, Carmilla’s hips moving in time as she slides in another finger. Her mouth never leaving her tasting her juices covering her mouth.

Carmilla’s hand tangles into Laura’s hair pulling her in for more.

“F-fuck Laura” Carmilla moans, and Laura adds in a third finger curling roughly. Laura is smirking against her feeling her walls closing around her fingers, knowing she’s close, she starts to suck on her clit harder.

“Laura I’m gonna- c- LAURA” she yells Laura’s name as she comes undone. Laura places light kisses on her stomach before pulling out her fingers out from her licking them clean. Moving up to kiss Carmilla passionately with her taste still on Laura’s tongue.

“That was… wow” was all Carmilla could say, and Laura giggled at her. “Now it’s your turn” Carmilla says.

Yeah they were in for a long night.


	8. fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a celebration in the park! also next chapter is VERY NSFW with mild bdsm. forewarning, thanks for reading, just two more chapters!

Carmilla wakes up the next day limbs attached with Laura’s she smiles as she places a kiss on the top of her head, remembering the events of last night. She feels Laura stir beside her as she turns over to face her.

“Hey” Laura says sleepily, smiling at her.

“Hey” she replies with the same smile. Laura moves forward and captures her lips in a soft kiss, pulling apart they giggle at each other as Carmilla reaches for her pulling her closer. She smiles and gladly moves forward kissing her with more passion.

“Last night…was…amazing” Laura says looking at Carmilla with adoration and lust in her eyes. And she swore she saw a light blush upon her cheeks. Carmilla leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

“Agreed creampuff” Carmilla says in an almost whisper.

Laura gets up from the bed earning a pout from Carmilla.

“What?” Laura asks with a smile on her face.

“Come back to bed Laura” Carmilla almost whines.

“And here I thought you would want to join me in the shower” Laura says with a smirk playing on her lips. Carmilla raises an eyebrow and jolts out of bed grabbing Laura’s arm and pulling her into the bathroom. Laura giggles but follows.

\--

Hours after the shower they were walking hand in hand heading to the park for the Carnival that was going on there was fireworks later and Carmilla hadn’t wanted to go but who could resist Laura’s puppy dog eyes.

Okay…maybe a few non pg-13 kisses too.

They found a comfortable spot by a tree where they would be able to see the fireworks with ease, Laura was curled into Carmilla’s side.

“Carm?” Laura asks quietly. Carmilla looks at her without saying anything.  
“How come I never have been to your house?” Laura asks looking down.

“I didn’t realize you wanted to” Carmilla says point blank.

“Of course I want to Carm, it’s a part of you and I want to learn all the parts of you” Laura says turning to her. Carmilla nods at her.

“Are you off this weekend?” she asks and Laura nods her head. Carmilla leans in to place a small kiss on her lips. “Alright then creampuff, it’s out of town, I will pick you up Friday evening and you can spend the weekend with me.”

Laura squeals and lunges forward to kiss Carmilla passionately until they both start laughing and this kiss becomes sloppy.

The announcer states the fireworks are going to start. Carmilla pulls Laura inbetween her legs and wraps herself around Laura’s frame, resting her head on the crook of her neck, Laura leans back for as much pressure as possible.

The firework display never missed a beat making sure to show every colour and theme they had available, most exhibits lasted around 20 minutes but this one was over an hour.

Carmilla started placing light kisses on Laura’s neck catching her earlobe with her teeth lightly tugging it.

“How about after this we go to your place and I’ll show you true fireworks” Carmilla whispers huskily into Laura’s ear who shivers under the touch. Laura turns to face Carmilla catching her lips in a hungry kiss, completely forgetting about the fireworks.

Hands start to roam when everyone around them started cheering, the fireworks were over and everyone was leaving. Laura blushes and stands up offering her hand to Carmilla, which she gratefully accepts and smiles at her before wrapping her arm around her shoulders, Laura’s body fitting into her’s perfectly.

\--  
The week had gone painfully slow Carmilla hadn’t been by at all this week since Laura would be going to hers tomorrow evening. And she wasn’t making things either. Sending pictures of herself in a black lacy thong and knee high stockings.

If Laura was honest she had to take care of that issue a few times. Carmilla helped once over the phone, but she still missed her touch. She was rather excited to see her tomorrow.

 **C:** I can’t wait to see you tomorrow I miss you.  
 **L:** yeah well you could have saw me this week but someone chose against it.  
 **C** : remind me again to never say anything sentimental again.  
 **L:** not a chance ;)  
 **C:** any more problems you needed taking care of?  
 **L:** you are unbelievable.  
 **C:** part of my charm,  
 **L:** what every you say, cupcake.  
 **C:** and she mocks, ya killing me hollis.  
 **L:** yeah but you were already dead ;)  
 **C:** how you wound me.  
 **L:** good night carm  
 **C:** night cutie try not to dream of me.

She wouldn’t admit but she totally was going to dream of her. In fair detail. Good thing she didn’t plan on leaving the house this weekend.


	9. Stars and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too much storyline this time, a lot of smut. mild bdsm warning.

Laura had just finished her shift at the supermarket. She was walking back to her apartment, Carmilla was supposed to be there in 45 minutes, luckily she packed last night.

C: hey cutie, see you soon ;)

Carmilla had sent that text a few hours ago, something so simple made Laura’s heart race. She smiled to herself before putting the phone in her bag getting ready.

45 minutes went rather quickly before Laura heard a knock on her door. She quickly goes to open it revealing a Carmilla in front of her.

“Hey” Laura says.

“Hey.” Carmilla swoops in to place a kiss on her lips, it was long and soft. Laura licks her lips afterwards with a shy smile.

“Ready to go?” Carmilla asks, Laura nods before grabbing her bag. Carmilla being the gentle women she is swiftly grabs the bag from Laura in one hand and Laura`s hand in the other.

They reach the car and put Laura`s bag in the trunk, and opening the door for Laura and closing it before getting in herself.

The drive was quiet, occasional glances at each other with small smiles. Once Carmilla grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to it making Laura blush immensely.

They finally pulled up in front of a large brick building. Carmilla got out of the car, leaving Laura looking confused… this didn’t look like a house.

“Come on creampuff” Carmilla says, Laura snaps out of her daze smiling at her before getting out of the car. They intertwine their fingers before entering up a long flight of stairs.

They stop in front of a door, Carmilla lets go of her hand to unlock the door, gesturing for her to go in.

The loft looked a lot like a Carmilla place would look. A lot of black, and antique items. She was looking around until she saw a very shy Carmilla standing before her. Laura closes the space and kisses her softly until Carmilla grabs her and kisses her with a little more force.

“Come on let me give you the tour” Carmilla says before grabbing her hand pulling her towards the living room. Point out random items she received on her journey of travels. Laura did take notice of a picture of her and Carmilla on the coffee table in a little frame. Laura tightened her grip on Carmilla’s hand as she smiled at her noticing the little gesture. Carmilla quickly returned the gesture.

Moving into the kitchen, there wasn’t too much to see so they quickly moved into the small room where was a very well equipped library, of all of Carmilla’s favourite books.

“Wow this is.. Incredible” Laura says looking at all the books. Carmilla stood resting against the frame of the door watching Laura look at everything cautiously. She turned around to face her girlfriend with a glimmer in her eye.

“How many books are even in here?” she asks.

“About 500” Carmilla says point blank as Laura feels her jaw drop. “Come on the tour isn’t over yet” Carmilla says grabbing her hand pulling her into the hall towards another door, opening it slowly reveals a bedroom with a queen bed with a black duvet on it surrounded by red walls.

A very old lamp in the corner, not offering too much light. Maybe that’s how Carmilla liked her space. Laura noticed two doors in the room. Carmilla didn’t motion towards them so she let it go. She assumed one was a closet and one was a bathroom anyways.

Carmilla pulled them back to the living room sitting on the couch, trying to pull Laura down beside her but Laura took the initiative to straddle Carmilla’s waist instead.

“Thank you for bringing me here” Laura says while starring into Carmilla’s eyes.

“Anytime creampuff” Carmilla whispers. Laura moves closer their lips only an inch apart.

“I am looking forward to spending the weekend with you” Laura says in a whisper Carmilla feeling her breath lingering on her lips.

“Is that so?” Carmilla asks her voice being rather husky. Laura gaining lust in her eyes leaned forward to capture her lips in a light kiss, very minimla touching.

One kiss because two, then three, then four until they were pulling each other closer. Carmilla ran her lip along Laura’s bottom lip asking for entrance, which was quickly granted earning a moan from Laura as she massaged their tongues together.

Carmilla’s hands found their way under her shirt scraping her back with her nails, Laura arched under her touched moving even closer, intertwining her fingers into her hair lightly scarping at the base of her skull, Carmilla whimpered pulling Laura’s bottom lip with her teeth lightly biting it.

Laura grinds up against Carmilla looking for more pressure.

Who knew a week of not seeing each other would make them react this way?

Carmilla moved her hands down and cupped her ass firmly pulling her closer, Laura moaned into the kiss. When they broke away they rested their foreheads upon each others panting while staring into each others eyes.

About to start kissing again when Laura’s stomach grumbled loudly.

“Come on you need food” Carmilla says lightly pushing Laura off her lap and grabbing her hand. They walked together hand in hand to a small restaurant, a mix of everything which was odd but the wife was Italian and the husband was greek and apparently that’s what they wanted to do when they opened the restaurant.  
They got a small booth in the back, Laura ordered Chicken Parmesan and an extra large slice of chocolate cake which Carmilla chuckled before ordering herself a gyros wrap with fries.

They shared small conversation before a band came on and played light jazz music. With a small dance floor just in front Carmilla stood up, Laura gave her a questioning look.

“Can I have this dance?” Carmilla says extending her hand, Laura smiles placing her hand in Carmilla’s as they walked towards the dance floor, facing each other swaying lightly following the music staring into each others eyes.

Carmilla leaned forward and placed a light kiss to her temple, bringing them closer. Their hands caressed each other lightly before pulling apart.

“Lets go” Laura whispered, Carmilla nodded in accordance. Leaving a $50 bill on the table grabbing Laura’s hand and walking out the door.

The walk was quiet and peaceful, only ten minutes. Their thoughts running a thousand miles minute, they would glance at each other randomly.

When they reached the door to her apartment, Laura kissed her lightly, Carmilla smiled into the kiss. She opened the door and pulled Laura in with her. Their lips moved around each slowly yet passionately. Occasional little bites or gasps.

Breaking apart Laura whispered “I need to use the bathroom” adding a pout, making Carmilla chuckle.

“In the bedroom cutie, I will meet you there right away” Carmilla says with a final light kiss on her lips. Laura smiled and dashed off to the bedroom.

Once she got to the bedroom she noticed the two doors, she opened one…which was not a bathroom, but a closet, she was about to close it when she realized until she noticed in the corner on top of a dresser there was handcuffs, not the ones she bought when they first met, some mild bondage straps, and a whip. Laura gulped at the sight and quickly turned around to leave to go to the other door.  
“What the what?” Laura said to herself as she entered the bathroom, she laughed as she saw her expression in the mirror as thought she has seen a ghost.

When she exited the bathroom Carmilla was sitting on the bed waiting for her, noticing her composure she got up and walked to her.

“Everything okay cutie?” she asks concerned.

“Um…yeah, um everything is fine” Laura says going to kiss her.

“No, something is wrong and as much as I am going to regret asking this, what’s wrong?”

“I may have entered the wrong room and seen some things” Laura says giving her an awkward smile. Carmilla nodded to what she said and went sit down on the bed.

“Are you going to say anything?” Laura asks sitting down next to her.

“That..was an old part of me Laura, I just kept it because well actually I don’t know why but yeah don’t worry we aren’t going to have to use it unless now you don’t want me anymore which I ge-” she’s cut off from Laura kissing her with as much passion she could muster.

“That’s not something that would make me not want you, and yeah it’s a little scary but I am kind of turned on?” Laura says with and embarrassed look on her face. “Can we…try some?” she says trying not to be awkward about it but failing.

“Just because I used to be in that doesn’t mean we have to Laura, I am perfectly happy just being with you.”

“No no, Carm I want too, maybe not to be an extreme but maybe a little bit.”

“Are you sure?” Laura just nods at her question. Carmilla grabs her hand and pulls her to the closet towards the dresser displaying the different items, pulling out the drawers where there is various lingerie.

“What one do you want to use” Carmilla says looking at Laura. Laura gulps.

“Um handcuffs, maybe a strap on? I don’t know about that one but no harm in trying right?” Carmilla grabs them and nods. They both go to enter the bedroom.

“Wait Carm” Laura says remembering her findings. Carmilla looks at her and raises an eyebrow at her. “This is not the stuff you bought at my store, in fact I didn’t see any of it, where did it go?” Laura asks and Carmilla starts to laugh a lot.

“What is so funny” Laura asks.

“Cupcake, do you remember what time of year that was?”

“Like October.”

“Exactly, Halloween, costumes creampuff, I just bought all that as an excuse to talk to you and to see how flustered I could get you” she adds with a wink and Laura’s jaw dropped, “but hey it worked didn’t it” Laura laughs at her.

She sits on the bed beside Carmilla and they lock eyes for a moment before kissing again, and as they are it didn’t take long for things to get heated, their tongues danced as their bodies grinded up on each other, all clothes were discarded other than their bra and panties.

Laura was laying on her back, Carmilla turned to get the handcuffs, looking at Laura wearily.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Carmilla asked, Laura nodded. “Do you trust me?” once again answered with a nod. “You know I wouldn’t hurt you deliberately right?” once again a nod.

“Alright” she says leaning over Laura clasping the hand cuffs to the bed grabbing one of her wrists and lifting it up to the handcuff, she looks down at Laura. “Do you want one wrist or two?”

“Two” Laura replies pulling her other wrist up. Carmilla nods and clasps that one in as well, she sits lightly on Laura’s lap, “We need a safe word.”  
“Stars” Laura replied and Carmilla nodded and a word for danger. “Thunder” Laura said, Carmilla nodded. Leaning down to capture Laura’s lips in a light kiss. Making sure to leave her wanting more.

She moved her lips to kiss a trail along her jaw and down her neck roughly biting certain placed, sucking on her pulse point, earning a very vigorous moan from Laura’s lips.

She moved down to her collar bones, making sure to leave a dark bruise, Laura’s hips buckled hoping for more pressure in the ache in between her thighs but Carmilla wasn’t having any of it. She kissed the top line of her breast that wasn’t covered by bra. Quickly removing the bra.

Thank god for strapless bra’s.

She kissed in between her breasts, grabbing one perked nipple in her mouth rolling her tongue over it lightly, pulling at it with her teeth.

“ _ugh…fuck_ ” Laura moaned, Carmilla grabbed the other nipped and rolled it between her thumb and index finger, watching Laura’s head fall bad biting her lip. Releasing the nipple in her mouth with a pop watching it bounce back she kissed down her stomach marking random spots.

When she reached her hips she ran her tongue along the bone, watching Laura tremble under her she smirked.

“Are you okay creampuff?”

“ _Sta-rs_ ” Laura says in a breathy moan. Carmilla smirked moving up to her giving her another quick kiss before moving back down. She kissed her on top of her panties quickly.

“Someone’s wet for me” Carmilla says huskily before moving down to kiss Laura’s inner thigh. Laura whimpered under her touch, she sucked lightly, scraping at the light skin.

Moving back to her wet center she kissed above her panties again before looking up at Laura and grabbing the sides and pulling them down slowly kissing the remaining skin on their way down. She licked up her wet folds, very lightly licking the swollen clit. Laura’s hip buckled up towards Carmilla’s face, she pushed her hips back down.

“Patience creampuff”

“I need you Carm” Laura says whining. Carmilla shook her head, licking up her wet folds again, painfully slow, making sure to hold her hips down. She licked the clit before pulling it into her mouth sucking. She thought Laura was going to convulse with the sound she made.

She slipped one finger in curling hitting her g spot with just enough pressure to hear Laura moan before sliding her finger out making Laura whimper and going to grab the strap on.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asks again.

“Carmilla, just fuck me” she exclaims, taking Carmilla by surprise. She quickly fastened the straps around her, Laura watching her every movement. Her eyes clouded with lust, Carmilla reached for the lube dousing the strap on with it before climbing back on to the bed with Laura.

Laura’s breathing was heavy as she watched Carmilla hover over her, leaning down to kiss her with passion.

“You okay creampuff?” she asks.

“Stars” Laura says as she wraps her leg around Carmilla’s waist. She ran the fake shaft along her clit, making Laura whimper while making eye contact she slowly put it in. watching for any sign of discomfort but instead Laura tightens her grip on Carmilla’s waist urging her to go in deeper.

Her thrusts became more erratic and forceful, Laura’s hips were moving in time with every thrust. Calling out her name every few thrusts. Carmilla leaned down to kiss her passionately, Laura’s moans getting caught into her throat. Carmilla bit her bottom lip, making Laura’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

She moved her lips to her neck leaving a path of dark spots as Laura cried out.  
“Carm I am so close please” she pleaded, she need the release, Carmilla could feel her stomach muscles tighten under her. Removing mer mouth from her neck she placed her hands on either side of Laura, rocking her hips harder.

“ _C-carm-ILLA_ ” Laura cried out as Carmilla continued to lightly thrust into her letting her ride out her orgasm. When she finally came to Carmilla pulled out carefully and moved up to kiss her lightly. Laura had other ideas.

“Carmilla I need you to release my hands” Laura demanded.

Carmilla nodded and reached for the key and un hooked them about to unhook them from the bed.

“Don’t bother” Laura said pushing her down onto the bed grabbing her wrists placing them into the handcuffs. She looked at her confused.

“Do you trust me?” Laura asks, Carmilla nodded.

“Same words for you okay?” Carmilla nodded again as Laura vanished off into the closet. She returned with a feather and a vibratior , Carmilla’s eyes grew wider upon realization with what she had.

“Too much?” Laura asked cautiously.

“Not at all” Carmilla said as her throat reached a dryness she wasn’t accustomed to.

Laura got on the bed and leaned down to kiss Carmilla, allowing her more than what she offered herself. When pulling away, she ran her hands up her core over her panties and gasped at how wet she was. Carmilla whimpered.

She quickly removed them and lightly ran small circles on her clit making Carmilla throw her head back and do a combination of a moan/cry. She made sure to pull away before giving her too much pleasure. Pulling her bra down she noticed her nipples were already perked, which made Laura smirk at her.

She ran the feather around her nipple lightly, making Carmilla moan. She then switched to the other side getting the same reaction, she moved down her body trailing it along her stomach and hip bones. Carmilla bit her lip to attempt to remain quiet, slightly embarrassed by the sound coming from her lips.

Laura moved the feather up her slit, she wasn’t planning on keeping the feather anyways. Carmilla’s hip buckled upwards, Laura giggled and pushed them back down removing the feather replacing it with her mouth, lightly sucking her clit. Carmilla gasps, hoping for more but doesn’t ask for anything.

Laura removes her mouth and reaches for the vibrator quickly turning it on, Carmilla gulped. Laura ran it along her clit lightly making Carmilla squirm before she pulled it away.

“Laura, please” Carmilla asked nicely. Laura obliged putting the vubraitor at her entrance slowly, putting it in and attaching her mouth on her clit sucking it lightly as she lightly pumps the vibrator in her. Carmilla’s hips moved up to Laura’s face hoping for more.

Laura started pumping the vibrator a lot faster into her sucking her clit roughly, scrapping her teeth on it.

“ _Fuck Laura_ ” Carmilla moaned loudly. Laura curled the vibrator upwards hitting her g-spot making Carmilla cry out in pleasure. She continued to hit the same spot making Carmilla come undone she yelled Laura’s name but Laura kept going.

“Come on Carm cum for me again” she said as she moved the vibrator in her once again. As Carmilla came undone once again Laura removed the vibrator licking up the juices Carmilla had just let out. Moaning in appreciation she moved up to kiss Carmilla who moan tasting herself on her tongue.

They stayed there a little while just kissing before Laura unhooked Carmilla from the handcuffs. Carmilla look spent, Laura was rather proud of herself.

She pulled her up towards the bathroom.

“Where are we going?” Carmilla asked somewhat groggily.

“Shower with me” Laura says with a smile on her face. Who was Carmilla to refuse her wide eyed maiden fair?

\--

After spending an hour in the shower sharing more orgasms they both changed into pyjamas falling asleep intertwined together.

They didn’t leave the apartment much more that weekend…they had a lot more toys to try out.


	10. Call Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather eventful evening with our two favorite gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the final chapter for this fic, thank you anon for the prompt i hope you enjoyed it! everyone else thank you for the kind feedback and kudos! x

_**A year and a half later…** _

Laura and Carmilla had been going strong for the past while. Spending most of Laura’s days off at Carmilla’s apartment. She was no longer working at the supermarket, she had received a paid internship at the channel six news.

Most other nights Carmilla would spend the night at Laura’s. not for sex but just getting used to someone beside the other when they went to sleep.

They had attempted other of Carmilla’s toys but that was for more rare occasions. Laura looked at herself in the mirror standing in just her bra and panties. Looking at the various marks and bruises along her stomach and ribs when she felt two arms wrap around her mid section a face nuzzling into her neck.

“Hey creampuff” Carmilla whispered before kissing up her neck. Laura sucked in a deep breath trying to remain composed leaning back into her.

“H-Hey” Laura says shakily, she was failing, Carmilla smirked into her neck. She turned around to face her, capturing her lips in a long kiss.

“Why aren’t you ready?” Carmilla asked looking into her eyes.

“Um-I-I don’t know” Laura mumbles, Carmilla chuckles before leaning down and placing a small soft kiss on her lips.

“Well as much as I” Carmilla starts to say while grabbing her hips and pulling her closer, “would love to make you scream my name all night long, we actually have plans so hop to it creampuff” she adds in a smirk lightly smacking Laura’s butt.

Laura nods as Carmilla exiting the room making sure to watch Carmilla’s every move in the leather pants as she bites her lip. Quickly deciding on a red dress, her hair in a side pony tail adding a darker pink lip gloss and a little mascara.

She exits her bedroom into the living room where she sees Carmilla waiting for her.

“Well well, don’t you look ravishing” Carmilla says huskily sending a chill down Laura’s spine. Laura unable to make a sentence Carmilla gets up taking her hand and they Laura’s.

“Where are we going?” Laura finally speaks as she gets in the car. Carmilla smirks at her pulling her in for a kiss and drives off not answering the question.

45 minutes later they arrive at a field, Laura is being overly suspicious. Carmilla wasn’t speaking much but she wasn’t being broody either.

“Uh Carm, you’re not like planning to kill me are you?” Laura asks wearily.

“Well at least I won’t have to worry about the blood ruining your dress” Carmilla says as she watches Laura’s eyes widen. “Cutie I am kidding come on” she adds grabbing her hand pulling her into the field.

Before them was a lake surrounded by assorted flowers and a lake with a small waterfall in the background. Laura turns to face Carmilla as she places a soft kiss on her lips.

“This place…it’s beautiful” Laura says staring into her eyes. Carmilla nods pulling them towards a rock while looking up at the sky a nice view of the stars.

“It is… but I can think of something more worth looking at” Carmilla adds in.

“What would that be?” Laura says leaning into her.

“You” Carmilla says looking at her but before she can start to speak again Laura cuts her off with a passionate kiss. Carmilla moans lightly into her mouth caught by surprise.

The both pull away and stare into each others eyes and smile before leaning into to kiss again. Laura rests her head on carmilla’s shoulder as they talk about life sharing small kisses. Laura thought she felt Carmilla’s heart race but she didn’t question it.

An hour later they’re back in the car smiling at each other on their way to the next destination, Laura had nodded off on the way.

“Laura, were here” Carmilla says sweetly. Laura stirs and rubs her eyes lightly looking where they are, she looks confused.

“Why are we at my old work?” Laura asks quiet.

“wait and see.” she says as they walk to the door, she pulls out a key and unlocks it.

“Carm what did you do?” Laura asks but to no avail.

They walk to cashier number 12 station.

“I was thinking we could recreate the first day I met you” Carmilla says smiling.

Laura makes a funny face but giggles running to the cashier portion as Carmilla places things along the conveyer. Due to the store being closed the scanners weren’t on so they just played it off.

“Hey” Carmilla says.

“Hey” Laura says as she scans the rope, the whip cream, the thong, the handcuffs until the final thing appears. A small black velvet box.

“Carm…” Laura says while looking up at her.

“Open it” Carmilla whispers looking rather nervous. Laura nods and opens it, before her is a princess cut diamond on a white gold band. So caught up in the ring she didn’t notice Carmilla standing beside her. She tucks a piece of Laura’s hair behind her ear.

  
“Laura” she starts getting her to turn to her, “ never in my life have I ever experienced someone who made me this happy before you, and as the past three months specifically have passed waking up with you is one of my favourite things in the world, and there is nothing I would trade it for, you shine brighter than any star in the sky, you’ve showed me what love could really mean, Laura would you marry me?’ she says as she holds her face staring into her eyes.

Laura’s eyes filled to the brim with tears before lunging forward and capturing Carmilla in a passionate kiss. As all kisses happened they started to get heated. Carmilla lifted her up on the counter of the cashier station kissing her once more before pulling away.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, of course, yes” Laura replies before kissing her again, Carmilla’s eyes start to water as she pulls the ring out of the box placing it on her finger leaning into to kiss her once more.

“I love you” Laura says.

“I love you too” Carmilla says kissing her again, “So what do I call you now?”

A smirk appeared on Laura’s lips as she whispered in Carmilla’s ear, “Well I believe now you call me yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a prompt or you want to come talk to me my tumblr is negodamnlis.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> negodamnlis.tumblr.com/ @mackassie on twitter. come discuss things with me? also open to any prompt :)


End file.
